Coming of age
by Elanor-G
Summary: A coming of age fic for Will Scarlett, based on the BBC robin hood


Will Scarlett

_This is a **15** rated story to be sure_

Coming of age

He was a young man in love, not like Robin and Marian; a deep and powerful love that consumed his waking mind and occupied his dreams. Only one other knew of Will's secret burden, but that was just the way he liked it, Beth was his and he wanted her to know that.

Will met Beth on the boarders on the forest it was a little after dark, he said nothing and leaned in and kissed her softly and led her to a secluded stop in the forest. The place he had picked was a sheltered stop, far enough away that sound couldn't travel that well yet close enough to get help in an emergency. On the ground were blankets a small fire burned to keep away the cold, Beth met Wills eyes looking in to the deep brown orbs nothing else mattered in the world.

Beth sat and leaned against a tree; Will knelt in front of her, taking a deep breath, he was ready.

"Beth, you know I love you more than anyone and anything, would you..." his voice trailed off, his eyes still searching her soul.

"Yes" she breathed and kissed him again, her hand roamed his muscular shoulders and rested around his neck, Will's hand worked on loosening the ties that secured her dress. His mind swarmed with the warnings that Little John had told him, he had told Little John in confidence, he knew that the older man would have the words on advice that he needed. As he entered her Will felt Beth wince in pain.

"I am sorry my love" he whispered Beth only kissed him softly in reply and nodded. Soon the feeling of pain was replaced with soaring, flying higher and higher; yet all too soon the feeling of falling. Will collapsed into Beth's arms breathing heavily her eyes closed as she drifted off into a peaceful dream, Will's thought were again full of Little Johns words that mostly consisted of 'If you think you are man enough to handle this and to support her should she become with child then go to her son'. He kissed her forehead and lay down to sleep, they woke some time later the fire had burnt low;

Will gently wakened Beth and walked with her to the small house that she shared with her mother. When he arrived back at camp, everyone looked up to see him come in; taking a seat near the fire he said nothing. Little John studied Will's face hard; Will grinned and nodded, Robin chuckled as Allan came and sat besides Will, clapping him on the back he said

"Welcome to manhood son"

* * *

Will and Beth continued to meet, until one day she did not show, Will waited for sometime for her before going to find Beth. When he reached the house he found it empty except for soft crying from one of the upstairs bedchambers, upon reaching the door he found Beth sitting on the floor weeping. Will rushed to her side and held her in his strong arms as she sobbed, when her tears had subsided Beth turned to face him and with a clear voice she told him the cause of her tears.

"I am with child Will, it is your babe I carry" Will's reaction was one of terror and joy, but soon the reality set in, for an unmarried woman to have a child was a serious crime against the church, Will decided to seek advice from his leader. As swiftly as he could Will led her to the outlaw encampment, Robin thought for a moment, they had to marry for the child to have gods protection that was something that Beth and Will wanted too, Robin decided to send for Marian she would be able to help them. With in half an hour Marian rode into the camp and Will and Robin told her the story,

"I have a friend in the next county that helps mother with no home through child birth and gives them a roof, clothing and food; I will ask her if she will take Beth in. Have you arranged the marriage yet?" Marian asked looking at Will, he shook his head Robin said that the priest in Locksley was an old family friend and was sure he would perform the ceremony. Two days later Marian heard back from her friend, she would be delighted to take Beth and was sending a carriage to bring her to the small estate, that night Will and Beth we married in Locksley church with Robin, Marian, Little John and Beth's mother as witnesses, two days after that Beth sat in the carriage a small bag at her feet ready to go. As they had done for the young mother before, Will had crafted a small bow and quiver of arrows, the outlaws said their goodbyes and left the young couple to make theirs.

"Never forget that I love you." Will said holding tightly onto her hands.

"I won't my love, I look forward to seeing you soon" Beth replied trying to memorise every detail of Will's eyes. The driver spurred the horses on as Will watched the love of his life ride away.

Yet that was not the last he saw of his beloved, 8 months later Marian received a letter saying that Beth was to deliver in the next few days, Robin immediately sent Will off with shouts of encouragement and hope for the babe. The following fortnight Will returned with glad tidings of a baby girl named Rose after Beth's favourite flower, Allan was upset as he had hoped for a boy for then being Will's best friend would be named in the baby's sake.

It was a year before peace was restored to Nottingham and to England, Robin and the men rejoiced in the return of the king, but Will rejoiced for a different reason. He would soon see his wife and babe again, everyday he rode through the forest in hopes of seeing his family, and the following day his prayers were answered. On a small trap and pony was his wife Beth and beautiful daughter Rose, Robin welcomed them to Locksley hall and the young family were told to stay as long as they deemed necessary. Huge elaborate parties were help to celebrate the return of Beth and Rose and the enjoyment of Robin and Marian, Rose loved playing with her new aunts and uncles. The family lived on the Locksley estate until Will was able to afford his own small plot, still a carpenter by trade, but to his family and friend he would always be Will Scarlett the outlaw and hero.


End file.
